


Гусейнбала Мираламов. Возвратились журавли...

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Переводы прозы/Prose translations [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2004)
Series: Переводы прозы/Prose translations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080758





	Гусейнбала Мираламов. Возвратились журавли...

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2004)

Во дворе военкомата царит многолюдная толчея. Шумно: что называется, говоришь – и самого себя не слышишь. Сегодня молодежь отправляют на военную службу. Все собрались сюда – и стар и млад. Кто дает наставления сыну, кто радуется бравой выправке, кто тревожно поглядывает на любимого. Заплаканные бабушки, матери и сестры склоняют головы к груди парней… Не смолкающий с самого утра тонкий голос черной зурны волнами разливается вокруг, навевая в сердца нежную печаль и грусть разлуки.  
  
Сегодня провожают и нескольких ребят из нашего села. Среди провожающих – и бабушка Сурея, ее внук нынче тоже отправляется защищать Родину. Бабушка грустит и прощается с ним, с тем, чтобы в каком-то далеком завтра вновь обрадованно прижать его к груди. Бабушка Сурея горе каждого в деревне переживает как свое собственное, и радость каждого - тоже будто бы и ее радость. Она всеми уважаема, все почтительно склоняют голову перед ее сединами и грустными глазами, навеки утратившими возможность видеть божий свет.  
  
\- Сынок, сыграй-ка «Вагзалы»! Я с сыночком Меликом станцую, - сказала бабушка Сурея.  
  
Я быстро подошел к ней. Взял за руку. Тоскливая, печальная музыка расставания растрогала меня – ведь впереди у нас лежат два, а не то и три года разлуки с нашими дорогими детьми.  
  
Все смолкли. Лишь грустная мелодия «Вагзалы» парила над нами, как ветер печали. Все смотрели на нас. Я же не мог отвести глаз от бабушки. Глядел на ее будто снегом запорошенные кудри, на ее глаза, истосковавшиеся по свету. Губы ее шептали. Это было благословение сыновьям, уходящим на службу Отечеству: «Благополучно отправляйтесь и возвращайтесь подобру-поздорову, дети мои…»  
  
Я расслышал эти слова в горячем дыхании бабушки. Отзвучали последние аккорды «Вагзалы», и мелодия смолкла. Все были как завороженные: «Вагзалы» будто плеснула в каждое лицо пригоршней прохладной воды, остудив жар скорби в душе…  
  
И в этот момент с небесной синевы донеслось будто эхо «Вагзалы». Словно мелодия «Вагзалы» обернулась журавлиной стаей и взмахнула крыльями в небесной лазури. И вот уже звучит она благодаря журавлям, а не черной зурне… Заунывно так звучит. И в этой заунывности – и грусть разлуки, и прощальный вздох…  
  
И в этот миг глаза, подернутые сероватой пленкой, взметнулись к небесам. Эти глаза не видели света – они погасли давно, очень давно…  
  
Это были глаза бабушки Суреи. Но в выражении ее лица, складках лба ясно читались тревога и грусть этих глаз, а порою виднелись и следы былой далекой радости. Тонкая, темная щель рта приоткрылась, и губы медленно зашевелились.  
  
\- Слава тебе, господи, снова вернулись…  
  
Стройный журавлиный клин пролетел над нашими головами и грустно уплыл с небосклона. Бабушка Сурея, не видя, чувствовала сквозь глухую тоску своих глаз, как этот журавлиный клин, летел, вытягиваясь в цепочку, прямо в мечту. И туда же, в серебристую даль летел, расправив крылья, сказочный, волшебный, нежный и грустный напев «Вагзалы». Он плавно плыл, этот напев, тоскливо-печально серебрясь. Он тек, этот напев, то бурливым потоком скорби, то печальным журчанием…  
  
Глаза, вечно пребывающие в журавлиной тревоге, журавлиной скорби…  
  
Кто знает, может, именно журавлиная стая и стала когда-то «композитором» мелодии «Вагзалы». Может, из одиночества этого журавлиного клина, несущего нежную скорбь, горькую разлуку, трепетную растроганность, и родился напев «Вагзалы».  
  
Почему так одиноко пролетают журавли? Почему так одиноко льется с небес «Вагзалы»? Какое странное сходство…  
  
Бабушка Сурея знала, что прилет журавлиных стай – первый признак весны в наших краях. Знала, что весна всегда приводит с собой журавлей. Знала, что тогда серое зимнее небо превращается в весеннее, журавлиное. Знала, что журавли в ясном небе – первый дар весны. А с первыми осенними ветрами этот дар весенних небес - журавли - пугливо покидают наши места. Отправляются в какие-то в далекие теплые края. Но не навсегда! До следующей весны…  
  
…А тогда было не так…Даже вспомнить тяжело…  
  
…Ранним утром журавли покинули наши места. И это было очень странно - первые дни лета, 22 июня! Утром того дня посерела серебристая журавлиная дорога. Мы осиротели без них, без журавлей. В тот день журавли с криками грусти отправились в иные страны. С тоской расставания покинули нити их стай родную землю. Неспокойную землю, встречающую первый день грядущей трагедии. И с первого дня запылала земля. Нити надежды. И журавлиные нити на этой земле обратились в пепел.  
  
Бабушка Сурея впервые удивилась, поразилась их отлету. Загрустила. Журавлиные крики ее растревожили, она расплакалась. Тоска сжимала грудь. А вскоре все стало известно. Оказалось, что тот отлет не был беспричинным. Странствие было долгим, очень долгим… Земля была уже будто не та земля. И небеса будто переменились…  
  
Да, загрустили наши небеса без журавлей. Осиротел серебристый путь их стай. В тот год много парней из нашего села отправилось вслед за журавлями. Многие не вернулись. А некоторые возвратились, когда вернулись журавли. В тот год муж бабушки Суреи и двое ее взрослых сыновей – дядя Махмуд, отец моего друга Азиза, со своим братом и моим отцом ушли все вместе, когда улетели журавли…  
  
С того дня и бабушка Сурея, и моя мать обратили осиротелые взгляды к небесам, каждую весну прислушиваясь к журавлиному курлыканью.  
  
Год закончился. Тяжелый, горький год. Пришла весна нового года. Но что за весна без журавлей… Наши матери и в тот год ждали прилета журавлей. Но журавли не прилетели. Будто исчезли, обидевшись.  
  
И каждый год ранней весной эти серые глаза вперялись в небо, а там, в небе, витали и парили, как грезы, вера и надежда. И было это эхом безграничной любви и верности, обитавших на нашей земле. Верили, что рано или поздно на серебристом пути заклубятся крылатые шеренги журавлей... Но… Но журавли будто превратились в те похоронки, что черными призраками стучались в двери, злобно врывались в открытые окна… И дарили людям вместо нежных, печальных песен горе и слезы…  
  
…Вот уже второй год наши отцы сражались на фронте. Мы в ту пору были совсем детьми - лет по семь-восемь, не больше. Но на наши плечи уже легли взрослые заботы. Азиз был моим лучшим другом. Мы всегда были вместе. Утром ни свет ни заря голос Азиза пробуждал меня от сладких снов. Я настолько привык к его голосу, что заслышав его, мигом вставал и спешил к нему.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Мелик! – говорил он, - Я сегодня отца видел во сне. Будто война кончилась и отец вернулся домой. Прижал меня к себе и расцеловал…  
  
А я отвечал:  
  
\- Эх, Азиз, а я вот никогда не вижу отца во сне. Вот уже сколько ночей, как я кладу под подушку сложенные брюки, а отец все равно не снится…  
  
Я пригорюнился и чуть не расплакался. Азиз, как взрослый, похлопал меня по плечу:  
  
\- Не горюй, вот кончится война, скоро они вернутся, свидимся. Сегодня ночью мой отец сказал, что войне скоро конец…  
  
Переговариваясь таким образом, мы выгоняли из хлева овец и, чуть забрезжит утро, гнали их перед собой пастись в горы, что окружали наше село, как поясок кольца окружает камешек. На плечах – переметные сумки. Внутри – хлеб, испеченный нашими матерями из ячменной муки. Летом нам было вольготно - собирали в горах грибы и землянику, заедали все это хлебом. Наше село со всех сторон окружено отвесными скалами. Осенью и зимой там стоит такой густой туман, что в двух шагах уже ничего не разглядеть. Потеряется овца в такую погоду – пиши пропало. Попробуй-ка ее найти! Наверху – острые отроги скал, а глубоко-глубоко внизу беснуется река. Мы обычно пасли овец на выпасе у самого подножья крутых скал.  
  
Однажды бабушку Сурею вызвали в военкомат. Мы забеспокоились. Быстро отправив овец в горы, побежали вслед за бабушкой Суреей в райцентр. После долгих расспросов разыскали здание военкомата. Войдя, увидели бабушку Сурею – она ждала кого-то перед обитою дверью, обитой дерматином. Вскоре ее пригласили внутрь, а нам мужчина в военной форме сказал: «Подождите здесь, молодые люди!» Чуть погодя мы услышали голос бабушки Суреи - она горестно причитала. Мужчина в военной форме пытался ее успокоить, но она была безутешна. Мы не выдержали и, затаив дыхание, вошли туда. У бабушки Суреи по лицу текли слезы, смешиваясь с кровью, стекающей с расцарапанных щек. Увидев нас, она бросилась к нам, крепко обняла обоих и прижала к себе.  
  
\- Твой отец, Азиз… Твой отец… - сказала, плача, бабушка Сурея. Мы тоже заплакали. Все было ясно. Так-то вот…  
  
Я был так подавлен… Сразу вспомнился отец. Представился горестный плач матери. Аж мурашки по коже поползли. Я разревелся. А что, если и мой отец так… Нет, нет, я просто не мог себе такого представить!  
  
Сумерки подступили к селу. Бабушка Сурея уже не плакала. Будто какая-то невидимая сила высушила ей разом слезы. Мы, все трое, молчали, поспешая вверх по тропинке на крутой скале. Туман густел. Пугающие своими очертаниями скалы вдали стали казаться какими-то фантастическими чудищами – двухголовыми дивами, драконами. Изредка молния освещала нам путь. Меня душило горе - Азиз остался без отца… В этот миг сверкнула молния. Небо будто раскололи на тысячи кусков, и обломки, обернувшись пламенем, посыпались на горы, на холмы и на нас. В этот момент нам представилось, что там, в небесах, сгорели журавли, и пепел их осыпался на наши горы и холмы…  
  
К вечеру подошли к селу. В ночной темноте тускло желтели слабые огни ламп. В большинстве домов ламп вообще не горело. Лаяли собаки. Все вокруг окутал туман. Вскоре весть о том, что на отца Азиза получили похоронку, распространилась по всему селу. Все собрались у Азиза. Бабушка Сурея неподвижно прислонилась к холодной стене своего дома. Взгляд опухших от слез глаз неподвижно застыл в одной точке.  
  
Женщины сидели в доме, мужчины – на веранде. Мужчины курили самокрутки. Тяжело движущиеся клубы густого дыма были похожи на караваны, караваны печали. И полные печали взгляды будто взмывали в небо вместе с этими летучими караванами. Женщины плакали. Их всхлипы сотрясали оконные стекла. Сердца жалобно ныли, сердца пылали…  
  
В эту ночь даже луна не показалась из-под своего свадебного покрывала. И звезды в эту ночь не рассыпались горохом по ее черному бархатному подносу. Все кругом окутал мрак, все погрузилось в тишину. Лишь плотные листья старого дуба бились друг о друга, будто в ознобе. Сухой их шелест нарушал тишину ночного мрака, немоту ночи. Мы с Азизом прикорнули во дворе под огромным раскидистым дубом. Этот дуб видел радости и горести не одного поколения. Сколько под ним игралось свадеб, скольких людей проводили отсюда в последний путь! Сегодня старый дуб замолк – он прислушивался к горю двух детей, появившихся когда-то на свет под его гигантским шатром. Старый дуб слышал и немой крик о помощи матери, погруженной в молчание, обратившейся в камень. Он и сам был воплем о помощи – воплем земли, в недра которой он, посаженный столетия назад, глубоко вошел своими корнями. Но то был не безнадежный вопль беспомощного бедняги, а призыв к борьбе против оголтелого врага, зов к восстанию. Ненависть воинственного духом народа - оружие, крушащее печаль.  
  
Когда перевалило за полночь, соседи и родственники разошлись по домам. Но в доме и во дворе будто все еще витали их утешения, полные надежды. Эх, утешения, утешения… Как часто вы рождались в сердцах в те годы, когда кругом теряли сыновей, гибли храбрецы, умирали от голода дети, слепли от слез матери. Вы были бальзамом на раны Родины, проливали теплый свет на погубленные надежды, сломанные мечты. Конечно, все знали, что утешения никого не вернут, никого не воскресят. Не заменят никому ни сына, ни мужа. Но утешения эти – они будто сражались, бились. Будто возвращали нам земли, захваченные врагом – пусть и ценою крови. Вот как оно было…  
  
Забрезжило утро. Исчезла ночь, забрав свой волшебный черный халат, и серебристое одеяние дня озарило все кругом.  
  
…А потом однажды и я получил похоронку на отца. Остались мы с Азизом без отцов. Будто каждого из ребят нашего села, кто остался без отца, ночь накрыла своим мраком, напустила на них тяжелые черные тучи…  
  
И обоих сыновей бабушки Суреи черным драконом пожрала война…  
  
…Приближалась последняя зима войны. В сердцах не оставалось места чему-либо еще, кроме веры и надежды. Силы были полностью исчерпаны. В сельской больнице все прибавлялось больных. В эти холодные дни бабушка Сурея крепко прихворнула – прихватило глаза. Лекарства и знахарские методы не помогли. Глаза поправились, слезы полностью высохли, но будто крохотный клочок серого неба опустился ей на глаза – и так и остался там, застыл навеки. Но надо было жить. Раньше она ждала счастливых дней.  
  
Пока вот Азиз… Увядшие в сердце матери надежды согреть его жизнь… Она жила этой мечтой… И вот сегодня бабушка Сурея провожает в армию своего сына - Азиза.  
  
Застилающая небеса черная пелена в один прекрасный день тяжелой поступью ушла прочь, и полузадушенное небо сменило свинцовый оттенок своего лика на прежний ясный цвет, приобрело прозрачность. Солнце вновь беззаботно лило свой свет. И луна приветствовала ночь своим сиянием. Истосковавшаяся земля днем и ночью впитывала этот свет, окрашивалась этим сиянием. Эх, какое дело до всего небесам, солнцу и луне…  
  
Но вот земля… С тех лет и сего времени она в тревоге, как больной, долго залечивавший старые раны...  
  
Обожженный лик земли покрыли травы и цветы. Обрушенные здания и мосты либо приведены в прежний вид, либо заменены вновь построенными. Земля свидетельствует о том, что давным-давно исцелены и затянулись ее шрамы от бомб, пуль и снарядов. Но те трещины и шрамы, что остались на груди земли от слез матерей и детей, не затянулись. С самых древних времен земля свидетель тому, что самые труднозаживающие раны – от горьких слез…  
  
А журавли вновь вернулись в наше небо. И снова наши небеса стали журавлиными. И вновь шеренги журавлиной стаи украсили серебристый путь. Снова небесные пути покрылись журавлиными клинами.  
  
Да, снова журавлиные стаи каждый год по весне приносят чистоту и прозрачность небесам... Ранней весной приносят они свой грустный, свой сказочный, свой нежный напев «Вагзалы» в наши края…  
  
…И навечно останутся в памяти клики журавлей, застывших в небесах в своем последнем полете!..  
  
  
1984


End file.
